Something To Start With
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Mother's always know BEST


--------------------------------------------

S0mething To Start With  

--------------------------------------------

"Please, Yohji! I have to play soccer now!"

"Ken, that's all you ever do! Why can't you deliver these flowers, huh?!"

"YOHJI!"

"KEN?!!!"

"Yameru, Kudoh! Hidaka!"

With a single growl with a matching glare, Fujimiya, Ran won the battle again.

"Ran, this is way to much! He can't deliver because of those pesky kids!"

"Yohji! Watch your mouth! At least they can have a brighter future… not like you!"

[taken aback] "Ken, don't ever say that again… unless you want my fist to match your face!"

[curses] "Whatever, Yohji!" [gets out of the house… with his ball]

"Uh, now Yohji-kun… what was all that?"

[while throwing his apron at Omi] "You better not grow-up like that, chibi… or I'll ruin your face too!"

[tears] "Uh, Yo-Yohji-kun! I didn't know… [crying] anything…"

"Yohji! Yohji! Say sorry!"

[shouting] "Save it, Fujimiya!"

[kzzzzt…kzzzt….] 

---------------------------------------------------

"RAN! HOW COME YOU HAVE THAT TAPE?!!"

[snicker] "Hn… did you even know I had it taped, in the first place?"

"Ran-kun… [blush] I don't like that! I looked like a cry-baby!"

"Omi, [smile] you were only 15. How can you deny you were young?" [ruffled Omi's hair]

"Whatever! I just… well… BURN THAT DAMN TAPE!"

"HIDAKA! NO!" [glare…glare…]

"Fi…fine… BUT I STILL SAY WE BUR-…" [sees a Ran holding a katana]

"Damn you…."

"Eh? Ran-kun, what's this other tape from your digi-cam?" [starts putting it on set]

"Uh? AH! Iie! Omi, don't touc-…"

_-------------------_

Kzzzt… kzzzt...kzzt

_------------------_

"Oh! Darling, don't tape this! I'm breast-feeding your child! Haha!"

[voice behind the camera] "Oh please, Flei! I wanna see this!"

"Hmm… uh! Look! Ran's pouting… darling, I think he's scared of something."

"Huh? Ow… here, baby… don't cry... don't cry… Ran… don't cry…"

A woman, no older than her 30's, in a long, nightgown, with long, orange hair, was holding a baby no more than 20 days old. She was cradling him as he cried and the father, who was behind the camera, was trying to soothe the child by making baby sounds.

"Oh, Ran, my little angel, shush, now… kaasan's here… don't worry, baby… I love you, Ran."

"Aw, hunny… *yawn* I'm tired…"

"Now, Rainier… when he cries for milk, it's your duty to-…"

"I know, dear… I'll take care of that… I want you to rest too, okay."

[smile] "As soon as Ran sleeps…"

Fujimiya-san didn't bother to notice that his camera was still open and it was placed in a level that holds the scene of a mother loving her newborn son.

"Ran, my little boy. You're my first baby and I'm proud of you. You are my light [Ran smiles] aw! You're smiling!! My pretty boy! You're smiling… yes… [as she feeds him] I want you to grow strong someday! Be handsome like your Otoosan and be brave all the time. [Hugs him and gives him a smooch] My angel, you will always be with me… my little Fujimiya! You will be smart and funny and lovable and… and… [Ran was sleeping] oh… did kaasan's babbling make you fall asleep… you look like a timid child! Haha!! [Ran awakes and cries… hard] Eh?! Ow no… yes… bad kaasan… bad me… aw… sorry, baby… wait… wait… ah! I'll sing you a lullaby, will that make you happy? [Ran cries more] Okay, Ran Fujimiya… I will… I will… [she starts humming Beautiful Alone]

As the beautiful woman held her child sincerely and cuddled him as she hummed him a lullaby, the presence of maternal love wasn't hard to distinguish.

[the tape was narrowing… battery was low…]

_-------------------_

Kzzt… kzzzt… kzzt…

_-------------------_

"Uh…"

No one could talk at the moment after that. All three could see Ran's tears from a shadowed corner of the dark room.

"Ra- Ran-kun…"

[bows his head low] "I really never knew my mother that much. I always went to school early in the morning… she wasn't there."

"Ran, I – I never knew you had such… a tape.. why.. why didn't you share it… with us, even? We're your family now, remember?"

"Yotan! Look at him, dude! He's not a very open person… ne?"

"No, I… I didn't want to relive the memory… Aya-chan doesn't even know I have this tape. Mother told me to keep it and open it when she… she… [he bows his head lower] I thought that would wait until I have a family of my own." [tears]

"Uh… you know what, red-head… [lights a cigar] she kinda reminds me of my mum too… only, she was more serious.. haha! No… YOU remind me of my mum, Rannerz!"

"Yohji!"

"Here…" [takes out a picture from his wallet]

"Eh! She's… she's… *blush* pretty…"

"Ha! Don't go there, Omi! Hehe…" [fixes his hair]

"Yohji! How come WE never saw this, eh?"

"And… she has blonde hair… like you… but blue eyes!"

"Yah… mum was like, [imitates his mother]  Yohji Kudoh! I want you to go to school and finish it until you die! Ha! Too bad…"

"But, you did finish college, didn't you?"

"Sure thing! I should've been a doctor, but my heart said I was better with criminology so… ha! My mum was so furious, she started to cry and said that…" [tears well up on his eyes]

"Yohji-kun.. what's… what's the matter…"

"Ha… let me guess, 'I didn't bore you in my womb just so you could make women cry…'"

"Uh! Ran! It's… the exact same words… how did you-…"

"Yohji, my mother and your mother were college friends… they kept contact till I was in high school… when Aya was born, I never saw your mum again…"

"Hn… [cries silently] that's cause she died."

"Uh, go- gomen nasai, Kudoh.. I-…"

"T's okay… she, she said that she loves me… and my siblings at least…"

"Then.. how did she know you took up criminology?"

"Oh, chibi… I graduated high school at the age of 17!"

"What?! That's unfair!"

"Nope… that's old life…" [wipes away his tears]

"Hmm… you three are sure lucky to have a mother."

"Eh? Ken-kun?"

"Demo… I never knew my mother… she gave me for adoption that's why I lived in a church… with all those nuns… hah! For all I know, my mother could've been a 17 year old slut who got pregnant with her bastard!"

"Ken…"

"Che! Sorry… I just can't relate with you guys… I -…"

"Ken-kun… I think you're wrong."

"Nani, Omi-kun?"

"According to your legal papers for WeiB, Hidaka, you were taken away from your real mother because she died in a fire."

"Look at this, Ken-kun…"

"Huh? [reads the article] A woman of 27 dies holding… her… 2 year old boy… what?"

"She died protecting you, Ken-kun…"

"Uh?!! How come you know about this?!" [almost a tear]

"No, Ken… the question is, why do you keep on thinking that you were abandoned by your mother? You knew very well that she died saving you."

"Hn…there were many boys who had their mother dead because of that fire back then! There's still a chance that I wasn't that kid!"

"I don't think so, Ken…"

"Hmph! Well I do!"

"Tsk… okay, okay… so fine! Maybe she wasn't your mum but…"

"I don't hate ALL mothers! I even saw a woman giving birth, once! I almost cried for her pain!"

"Ah!! Ah!!! And one time… I saw this woman's kid almost hit by a car, but she covered her child so fast that the man was able to see and he diverted his car!"

"For real, Omittchi?"

"Yah! It was on national t.v. last mother's day!"

"Hmm… ay, when we get wives…"

"Ha! You have to do something first before you get a child, Ken!"

"Ah! Yohji no hentai! I wasn't talking about that!! I was… well… I wish my wife would be a good mother."

"Hmm… I agree… I want her to be the best mother…"

"Sorry, boys but I think MY wife will be the best mother."

"Eh! No MY wife!"

"I said MY wife!"

"My wife, you dummy!"

"Ken, MY WIFE CAN BEAT YOUR WIFE!"

"WELL MY WIFE CAN KICK YOU R WIFE'S ASS!"

"HUH! WELL MY WIF-…"

"BAKA!!!!! HIDAKA!!!! KUDOH!!! TSUKIYONO!!! YA…ME….RUUU!!!" [unsheathes his katana]

"Wow… wow… slow down there! We were just… fooling around… ne…"

"Aw… Ran, you're no fun…"

"Ow, shut-up you three! It doesn't matter which wife is better… [grin] coz mine's gonna be the best!"

"WHAT THE!! HEY!!!!"

"HA! MY WIFE!"

"NO, @#$%^&*()(*&^%$ MY WIFE!!!!!!!!"

"LIKE, SHUT-UP!!!! MRS. FUJIMIYA WILL RULE THIS TOWN!!"

"LIKE MY BEAUTIFUL, DROP-DEAD WIFE WILL HAUNT YOUR WIVES AT SLEEP!!!"

"NO… MRS. TSUKIYONO WILL BE CUTE AND CUDDLY… SHE WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST!"

"HA! MY WIFE WILL BE SUCH A BEAUTY THAT SHE CAN WIN MS. UNIVERSE EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE KIDS!!!!"

"MY WWWIIIIFFFFFEEEEEE!!!!!" [gets his katana]

"NO, MY WWIIIIFFFFEEEE YOU !@#$%^&*+_)(*&^%$#@@$%!!!!!!!!!!!" [flings his wire]

"SHUT-UP YOU SON OF A !@#$%^&*(_)()(*&^%$()*()&(&*^&!!!!!!!!!!!" [gets his bugnuks]

"I SAID, MY WIFE YOU BAST-#$%^&_)(_%$$^%&^*!!!!!!!!" [prepares his darts]

-----------------------------------

3 More Hours….

-----------------------

[wheeze] "No… my… wife… will…" [shoots a broken wire]

"she… will.. always.. be… preeeetttttyyyyy…." [tries to fling his sword….]

"I will… have the most…-… uh… what was the topic again?" [looks for his bugnuks]

[Omi: @__@]

[Ran]"Shoot! Whatever… hey!"

[Yohji]"Hey you, too…"

[Omi]"Well… Bunjy-san doesn't know this but we four made the fic… like it?"

[Ken]"We wanted to celebrate mother's day with a surprise so…"

[Ran]"To all the mother's out there…"

[All] "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!"

[Ran] "I love you, mom!"

[Yohji] "Take care, mum! See yah around!"

[Ken] "Mother! I love you!!"

[Omi] "Mama! I miss you!! Love yah, always!!"

[WeiB]  ~END!!!!~


End file.
